madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter eleven
Chapter eleven of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Story The next day the animal militia were discussing about the humans that were kidnapped by the Circle of Maneaters, Ann the Firewing amphiptere has discovered where to look and says "I think I've found the kidnapped humans, they're on saint Helena island in the southwest side". "Why are they taken there?" Maurice asks, "that I'm not sure, but probably because some of the man-eaters like Ghetsis can survive there" Ann guesses, "of course, reticulated pythons, American crocodiles and dingoes come from warm tropical places, they couldn't handle staying in higher latitudes forever" Kowalski replies, "oh no this means that those people who were kidnapped were taken away from their homes" Private replies, "all of this has to end" Elvis growls determined, "but how are going to get their?" Marlene asks, "well we did get some more vehicles from the humans, including airplanes and helicopters" Obi-wan stated, "of course I totally forgot about those" Skipper jokes. They all went into their exhibit's new hanger which held the vehicles including the penguin's car, which seems to be smaller than them now, Rico noticed it too, "hey i' it me' or do I loo' bigger?" he asks comparing himself to his old car, which was now dwarfed by him, the others notice he's right, "yeah I don't remember our car being smaller than we are" Skipper stated as he looks at their car, which looks more like a toy now (even though it technically was a toy), "I think there is something I should tell you" Ann states, everyone turns to her, "my dragon dust has some side effects that can change your size in any direction, it seems to have made you more human-size due to your actions lately" she utters, everyone look at themselves and found out she was right, how else could they look bigger than the penguin car?, "wait me and Mort haven't touched the sparkly dust, how are we big?" Julien asks, "the dust can affect both the contactor and it's associates, since you hang out with the penguins and Velociraptors it may have rubbed off" Ann guesses, "well now we don't have to worry about reaching the peddles and steering wheel at the same time" Harry jokes and everyone giggle, then they boarded a plane, open the doors which was outside of the zoo, and blast into the sky. It was a long flight but they got there, "here we are" Faragonda says as the plane lands, "it's beautiful" Sheen comments, Julien was rubbing sunscreen he brought with him, "Julien what are you doing?" Kicker asks, "well I don't want to get a burn of the sun and this lotion smells so nice" he answers, then sees everyone leaving, "hey guys wait for me wait" he calls out. "Lets do some research, so we know where to look" Miyuki suggested, "lets see here" Obi-wan said as he was searching digital on a hand-held computer, "found something, the man-eater's lair is at the central mountain" he adds, "that's being lovely but it doesn't tell us which side" Julien complains, "don't be so sure" Obi-wan retorts, "trust my computer it'll show us the way" he adds. So they set off to the mountain top, eventually they found a sign, a secret cave, "looks like this is our way in" Blik guesses scouting ahead, after a moment the rest fallow, they then come to a doorway blocked by a large rock, "guess this the perfect time to test Ann's presents for us" Elvis wonders and all but Julien and Mort blast the rock with a beam of energy, then they head inside and explore, suddenly Private was feeling a headache, "hey Private you okay?" Skipper asks, Private didn't answer at the moment, as he was seeing pathways coming at him until they stopped at one room, Private however was able to peace it, "I think I know where to go, I just had a vision that seems to show where to go" he explains, Kowalski was skeptical about this but didn't object, "okay which way?" he asks, Private tries to remember and said, "this way" and leads them in it, however they find out they're not the only animals here, a squad of hyenas, coyotes, oceanic white tip sharks, American black bears, African rock pythons, Humboldt squids and black caimans have shown up and are now attacking, "looks like the man-eaters have their own housekeepers" Sheen jokes. "Watch out!" Skipper warns, in an instant, one of the caimans whip Kicker away with it's tail, "gr creepy caiman" Kicker growls at, two hyenas approach Blik, Marlene and Kowalski, "come on we're ready for you" Blik taunts, the hyenas unleash an ear-splitting laughter at them, "ah that noise it's getting into my head, I can't take it" Kowalski complains holding his ears, Blik is too, a coyote and black bear were heading for Marlene but Rico and Ike stop them in their tracks, "hey Private you're okay?" Harry asks seeing Private hold his head while kicking an oceanic white tip shark away, "yes we need to go that way" Private says, at the look of uncertainty he adds, "trust me". "Fine if you want to miss out on all the fun" Kicker jokes as he wrestles a Humboldt squid. While the others were busy Skipper, Miyuki and Harry head to the prison chambers, with a few African rock pythons fallowing. They eventually found it, Skipper and Harry held off the pythons while the other two investigate the prison, Miyuki twisted the lock switch and human sounds were in the air, "we're free, we're finally free" a man shouts drawing the animal militia's attention, at the same time the man-eater guardians fled, "it's incredible" Marlene remarks, the man wasn't alone though, several others were gathering behind him, they all were covered in bruises and dirt from the torment they endured, they all knelt down to show extreme respect and gratitude to their savors, "I can't believe it though, a group of animals torture us while another rescues us" a woman comments, "we're so honored to meet you" another woman says, "uh guys allow us to introduce ourselves, we are the animal militia, also known as Penguins of Madagascar" Skipper informs, "animal militia, or Penguins of Madagascar we are in your debt, with your good hearts we are free, also kick the man-eater's butts for us please?" one man requests, the animals giggle but promise. The animal militia lead the surviving humans to their plane and Ike, Rico, Kowalski, Private and Obi-wan give medical checkups, giving food and water, cleaning them of the gunk they're covered in and bandaging their wounds, then got transported to the island's city of Longwood, where they were dropped off at local hospitals while of course giving autographs to the paparazzi. Later they returned home to relax, "well now that the man-eaters have lost their slaves, they'll be after us for sure" Sheen states and everyone couldn't agree more. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter twelve Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil